My Harry
by CydCharisse
Summary: The world is topsy-turvey!!!


Title: My Harry  
  
Summary: The world is topsy-turvey.   
  
A/N: My sister and I were at my aunt's house for one of those THRILLING family reunions, so of course we were bored to tears. We found their computer, and let our imaginations take of with this story...by the way, it's sort of crazy and it jumps back and forth from the regular story and the author's POV...enjoy! ^_^  
  
Once upon a time, there was a boy name Harry. Man, was he ugly. U-G-L-Y, you  
  
ain't got no alibi! Well, one day Harry walked to the lake to go for a swim. When he took  
  
off his shoes and got into the lake, he fell in. When he fell, he hit his head on a rock. A  
  
really big rock... that is big.  
  
  
  
*knock knock knock* Gosh, who could it be at this hour? *walks to door* *opens  
  
door* Wow! Drew Carrey! What are YOU doing here?  
  
"I'm just here to use your telephone." Oh, okay. Well, go right ahead! I'll just get  
  
back to my story.  
  
Well, he hit his head on the rock and went into an unconscious state.   
  
As he was floating like a stick in the lake, a young girlie man name "Draco"  
  
walked by. He put sparkly red nails up to his face and gasped. In a falsely high voice, he  
  
said, "Goodness gracious! Who is that floating in the lakeside?" He took off his sparkly  
  
lilac pumps and stepped into the lake. "Oooh! Icy!" Lifting up his skirts, he waded  
  
knee-deep into the "Icy" water.  
  
He flipped Harry over onto his back, and realized it was a young lad from school.  
  
He slapped his face and said in the falsely high voice, "Wake up, you silly little boy! Hee  
  
hee hee!" It wasn't the slap that woke Harry up. It was the laugh. Never in all his life had  
  
he heard a laugh like that. It was dry, high, and wheezy. Crackley and sharp, like a  
  
humming bird trapped in a dog bowl full of water that had frozen over the night before.  
  
That happened to me before, only it was in the land of giants, so it was a really  
  
big doggy bowl. The giants didn't like me very much.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'm going to go now. Thanks for the phone." Oh, bye Drew! He's so nice.  
  
Back to the story! WAIT A SECOND, all my china plates and silverware are gone! So  
  
are my vases! AND THE 187 POUNDS OF GOLD COINS I KEEP ON TOP OF MY  
  
DRESSER!!! Zut, zut, et zut! That's French, you stupid little auto-check thing...it's not  
  
like I'm an idiot. You know something? I think that wasn't even Drew! And I don't think  
  
he even used my phone. Grumble grumble...  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of the laughter, and looked around. There was a man  
  
standing over him wearing a flowery green V-neck tank top, and a skirt. He was in a lake,  
  
and he didn't have his shoes on. Things were a little confusing.  
  
All of a sudden, there was the sound of trumpets blaring in the background. Harry  
  
jumped to his feet to see who was playing the trumpet, and he slipped on the mud on the  
  
bottom of the lake. Lakes can do that sometimes. He fell into the water, and hit his head  
  
on that same rock...you know...the big one... that is big. He was knocked out faster than a  
  
light switch sets on fire and destroys a house.  
  
That happened to me once, only in the land of midgets, so it was a really small  
  
house. The midgets didn't like me very much.  
  
*green green* Gosh, that darn telephone! *pink up* Yellow?  
  
"Hi, is your refrigerator running?" What a silly question! Of course it's not. I don't  
  
even own one. Why do you ask?  
  
"Uh....I dunno. I guess I'm concerned for the well being of hamsters everywhere."  
  
What a good lad! *hang up*  
  
Draco gave up on the saving of Harry, so he walked out of the water and slipped  
  
his sparkly lilac pumps back on. He walked over to the tree, and picked up his purse. He  
  
walked over to the bush, and picked up his hair scrunchie, then walked over to the lake  
  
and said, "Tootle-oo, little boy!"  
  
As he turned to walk into the sunset, a pack of rabid, vicious, blood-thirsty  
  
monkeys starting running from the horizon. They took on look at him, and started  
  
streaming towards him. He shrieked a girlie scream, and fled from the scene.  
  
As you should know, it's extremely difficult to run in pumps. Especially if they  
  
are sparkly. He had the most interesting of runs; his arms flailed in the air, and his knees  
  
stuck together and only his calves moved.   
  
After this, the must unexpected turn of events occurred. The monkeys started  
  
throwing staplers at him!! He had to run for dear life to get out of range. It wasn't  
  
working. After a bit, he was swollen and bruised and cut from the flying staplers. He  
  
decided to kill the monkeys.  
  
He took out his scrunchie, then snapped it at the moon. The moon fell and  
  
squished the monkeys.  
  
Harry went into a conscious state, and got out of the lake. Just as he got out, a  
  
monkey came FLYING towards his head and knocked him out. He fell down, and hit the  
  
big rock again. He died.  
  
Draco died because the moon squashed him, too. In fact, just about everyone died  
  
except me, because I live on the other side of the world, and the moon isn't that big.  
  
As I am typing this, a sad, sad memory comes to mind. It's about my loved one,  
  
Gilbert, and how he had a tragic mishap, also. You see, as he was walking in the park, the  
  
moon killed him also. That's why I'm so sad, and I spend my life writing mindless stories.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Eh? Eh? Ya like? Ya dun like? Review, sil vous plait! Por favor! Bitte! Please! 


End file.
